Alma en tormenta
by Aleutica Chikayra Hamato
Summary: Todos saben que Leonardo oculta sus sentimientos y dolores, pero llegará el día en que sus hermanos y su padre se enteren. Tendrán que hacerle entender que el no solo es para ellos el intrépido líder y que se está haciendo daño al esconderse. También descubrirán unos talentos suyos que jamás a mostrado. TMNT 2012, (amor de hermanos y amor de un padre).
1. Capítulo 1: Prólogo

**KONISHIWA**

**Lamento haberles hecho esperar, pero al fín va mi primera historia. En esta se dará a conocer que tanto Leonardo ha hecho por sus hermanitos, definitiamente será una trama llena de drama.**

**Esta está dedicada a Noemi de Aldebaran una amiga mía que me ha inspirado con sus fantásticas historias, también agradesco sus reviews a RoseBlackDragon y Crystal Violeta, me encanta que haya gente que le guste mi trabajo. Sin más que agregar...**

**CORRE CINTA**

* * *

><p><strong>"Alma en tormenta"<strong>

Tengo que ser fuerte y seguir luchando, parte de mí dice que me rinda que todo lo que hago, las batallas ganadas y mis esfuerzos no valen la pena, pero otra parte es la que quiero creer verdadera la que me da esperanza.

_**Ríndete…**_

_**No te rindas…**_

_**Quiero descansar…**_

_**Sigue más…**_

_**Esto no vale la pena…**_

_**Todo vale la pena si le buscas sentido…**_

Y así he estado desde hace rato en mi mente cuestionándome sobre lo que debo de hacer para no fallar a mi familia, esa que sin la cual yo no puedo existir. Mi familia es mi vida, mi todo.

_**Amo a Mickey…**_

_**Amo a Rafa…**_

_**Amo a Donnie…**_

_**Amo a Splinter…**_

Desde niño ocultaba mis emociones de mi familia, no quería que se preocuparan, aunque tenía momentos en los deseaba llorar me aguantaba y ponía una sonrisa, nunca he hablado sobre mis pesadillas, mis sentimientos eran un secreto… un secreto que jamás podría ser revelado.

Rafa siempre me andaba diciendo apodos, nunca lo ha notado pero esos me rasgaban hasta el fondo de mi ser y lastimaban, como siempre obedezco a mi sensei una vez llegó a llamarme su mascota y como no mostraba miedo igual comenzó a buscar unos para eso…

_**Miren ya llegó sin miedo…**_

_**Intrépido…**_

_**Chico espada…**_

_**Splinter junior…**_

Siempre me dice cosas y yo no quiero seguir con lo mismo…

No es que yo nunca he tenido miedo alguno, lo que pasa es que he tenido que soportarlos a lo largo de mi vida. Pues aunque algo salga mal quiero que mis hermanos sepan que no importa la hora o el lugar, yo estaré para ellos para consolarlos cuando estén tristes, para guiarlos por el buen camino, para protegerlos de cualquier mal, incluso si para eso debo dar mi vida. También soy su líder... su líder...

No sé si soy un buen líder, busco siempre proteger a los míos de todo mal, pero a veces ni yo puedo evitar algunas contingencias como en las peleas en donde a menudo se presenta que uno de mis hermanos sale lastimado en combate. Gracias al cielo nada de gravedad aun, pero me temo esta suerte que hemos llevado no durará mucho más tiempo.

_**No no... **_

_**Es mi culpa…**_

_**Debí estar ahí…**_

_**No se vayan por favor…**_

Nuestros enemigos… los Kraangs, Víbora alga, Mordida de araña, Doctor Falco alias El rey rata, Baxter Stockman, Perrera, Cara de pez y el peor de todos, nuestro enemigo mortal Oroku Saki llamado mejor dicho por su sobrenombre Destructor.

Ese que ha venido desde Japón para terminar lo que empezó… matar a Splinter, Hamato Yoshi. Matar a mi padre, solo por su estúpida venganza. No está satisfecho de haber matado a Tang Shen, la que sería mi madre si aun estuviera viva. A Miwa mi hermana, ellas dos fueron asesinadas por el solo por el resentimiento hacia mi padre. Pero no le voy a dejar que se salga con la suya.

_**No te lo permitiré…**_

_**Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí…**_

_**No te les acerques…**_

Solo quisiera ser más fuerte. Debo entrenar día a día para mejorar como un ninja y hacer sentir orgulloso a mi padre, pues lo amo mucho y deseo ser el hijo que se merece.

Cada vez duermo menos, pero valdrá la pena toda mi preparación. No me detendré, tengo que ser fuerte… tengo que ser fuerte…

_**Mi alma quema por dentro ya casi no queda nada…**_

_**Pero mi familia me necesita…**_

_**Y siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesite…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que haya sido de su agrado intentaré actualizarla lo antes posible y sigan mandando reviews, hacen que las ganas de escribir no mueran. Nos leemos y besos.<strong>

**SAYONARA**

**Atte. Aleutica Chikayra Hamato.**


	2. Chapter 2: El comienzo

**KONISIWA**

**No me maten, aquí está la continuación. Lamento la tardanza y no perdamos tiempo.**

**CORRE CINTA.**

* * *

><p>En la ciudad de Nueva York<p>

Leonardo comenzó a despertar, su noche no fue la mejor y aun le dolía un poco el hombro izquierdo que estaba vendado. Lo de siempre, corría como alma que lleva el diablo para proteger a uno de sus pequeños hermanitos, esta vez para salvar a su hermano de morado de una bala disparada por el enemigo.

Flashback

Se habían enfrentado a los Dragones púrpuras, uno de ellos traía consigo una pistola, la cual sacó en menos de dos segundos con la intención de herir a Donatello, pero él no lo permitió y se colocó justo en la zona de tiro. Entonces el hombre gritó…

-¡Muere mutante!

-Ahh…-Donie cerró los ojos y esperó sentir el dolor que provocaría la bala, pero nunca lo sintió. Decidió abrir los ojos, el olor a sangre empezó a llenar su nariz, pero no era suya si no de su hermano… su hermano mayor, la sangre de Leonardo.

-Ahg…

-Le… ¡Leo!-corrió hacia él.

Rafael y Miguel Ángel al escuchar en un alarido el nombre del mayor derrotaron a sus adversarios lo más pronto que pudieron y saltaron un par de azoteas para llegar con los otros.

-Leo… -el de rojo contuvo la respiración-¡¿Qué carajos pasó aquí?!

-¡¿Qué pasó Donie?!-preguntó el menor al genio de la familia, pero este no le hizo caso ni al segundo mayor, pues estaba muy ocupando intentando detener el sangrado que la herida generada por la bala.

Después de eso fueron al Tortumóvil que fue conducido a máxima velocidad por el de rojo, mientras los más jóvenes tapaban la herida y el genio daba una rápida explicación sobre el asunto.

No había tiempo que perder si no querían que el mayor perdiera más del líquido vital que ahora ya dejaba grandes manchas en el suelo.

Al llegar a la guarida…

-¡Hijos míos que ha pasado!

-Sensei no hay tiempo ¡Leo se está desangrando!-habló el más rudo alarmado.

Los ojos del maestro se abrieron como platos al ver a su hijo mayor con una herida en el hombro, no hubo más conversación y Leo fue colocado en una camilla en el laboratorio de Donatello quien se puso a trabajar de inmediato.

Mientras Rafa y Mickey le contaban a su padre lo sucedido en el combate, sobre que ese loco trató de lastimar a Donie y Leo lo protegió interponiéndose en el camino donde se dirigía la bala.

-Entonces Leo se situó delante de Donie para que no saliera lastimado y así es como se hizo esa herida-terminó de explicar el menor.

En ese momento salían el de morado junto con el mayor con el hombro vendado, se unieron a los otros en la sala. Al final solo se le dijo al sensei el estado de su hijo mayor, se dieron las buenas noches y todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Fin del Flashback

Bostezó y comenzó a estirarse para después colocarse sus protecciones y su bandana azul. Abrió la puerta no sin antes tomar sus amadas katanas y se fue directo a ver a sus hermanitos en la cocina donde ahora se daba una persecución (creo ya saben quién persigue a quien ¿No?).

-¡Ven aquí Mickey!

-¡El doctor bromastain hizo un acierto!

-¡Te atraparé enano!

-¡Ah auxilio Leo!-buscó refugio con su hermano mayor.

-Rafael deja a Mickey y Mickey discúlpate-los miró serio y decidido.

Los menores obedecieron de mala gana (un milagro) y se sentaron a comer, momentos después entró Donie por su taza de café y se sentó al igual que Leonardo en sus lugares respectivos del desayuno.

-Buenos días hijos míos-saludó-Buenos días sensei-como siempre el maestro hizo su té y se sentó con sus hijos.

-Leonardo hoy tu no entrenarás.

-Pero sensei me siento bien…

-Donatello me informó que debes descansar y no hacer movimientos brutos para evitar ocasionarte más daños-le cortó de inmediato a su hijo.

-De acuerdo sensei, si me necesitan estaré en mi cuarto-le dio una reverencia a su maestro y se encerró en su habitación.

Leonardo no estaba de acuerdo con lo que su padre decía, pero no podía desobedecerlo. El odiaba ser restringido en el entrenamiento solo por una "pequeña e insignificante herida", porque desde que era joven aun enfermo o adolorido el jamás dejaba su entrenamiento.

Porque él no quería decepcionar a su padre, quería ser el ninja y el guerrero que el siempre quería que sea. Tenía que ser el que diera el ejemplo él era el líder siempre debía estar al pendiente de sus hermanos, más sí el Clan del Pie comandado por Destructor deseaba aniquilarlos.

Toc toc toc

Unos golpes interrumpieron sus pensamientos, se paró lentamente y procedió a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con el de rojo llamándolo para almorzar.

-Hey intrépido apresúrate o el idiota de Mickey acabará con toda la comida.

-Voy enseguida-ambos corrieron para evitar quedar sin almuerzo.

Al terminar de comer se sentaron en la sala para ver unos de sus programas favoritos. Por lo menos los menores, mientras el mayor se dirigió a su habitación para meditar. Si no podía entrenar de la forma física, entrenaría por lo menos en la forma espiritual.

Se concentró en su pulso, todos sus sentidos se agudizaron y así comenzó la travesía. Leonardo hace un tiempo que había logrado algo impactante, él era capaz de separar su cuerpo de su espíritu.

Lo ocultaba….

Ocultaba esto como muchas otras de sus habilidades, porque no quería que sus hermanos se enteraran… si se enteraban talvez mal pensaran de eso, pues cada vez que lograba un nuevo ejercicio antes que los demás ellos se molestaban y le decían que lo quería era presumir.

No era cierto…

Solo era para poder superarse a si mismo, ya que estaba muy inconforme con sus habilidades, aunque sus hermanos decían lo contrario el no pesaba que terminaba nada bien. No era suficiente, por tal razón no se quedaba un día sin entrenar y perfeccionarse, no quería fallar o peor no debía. Un día en una misión, por un fallo suyo uno de su familia lo pagaría caro.

Debía protegerlos…

Su corazón bombeaba sangre con toda su fuerza, tratando de mantener vivo algo que muere. Llora y su llanto no es escuchado, sufre y ni le es dirigida una mirada, ruega y su súplica no es atendida.

Un espíritu lleno de pureza, un corazón que no ha sido manchado, una mente que jamás podrá ser corrompida, una fuerza que no se detendrá ante nada para…

Proteger a los que ama…

Desde un buen rato que Leonardo seguía meditando, abrió un ojo y miró el reloj. Es tarde es hora de la patrulla.

Se levantó y apagó las velas y el incienso, los que lo esperarán con gusto hasta su próxima sesión en la cual regresará con su viaje atreves del cosmos. Se cree que un día se podrá manipular la existencia, que ingenuidad.

Paso a paso se acerca a la puerta y en cada uno busca la fuerza para esconder su pena. No puede mostrare debilidad él es líder, es el hermano mayor. Debía ser fuerte, si no lo era le fallaría a su padre… su padre a aquel que ama e intenta complacerlo en todo lo que pude.

Su camino sigue, la vida avanza y el también.

-Hola Leo-saluda la pelirroja.

-Hola Abril-fuerza una sonrisa que parece sincera por fuera ¿pero por dentro?… ¿lo será?.

Claro que no…

-Vine a ver como estabas Donnie me mandó un mensaje de lo que ocurrió ayer ¿estás bien?-es una pregunta, una pregunta que desea una respuesta… pero esa respuesta no será la correcta.

-Sí Abril, no te preocupes.

-Me alegro, bueno voy con Donnie le prometí que lo ayudaría con unos inventos suyos-dijo alegre la chica.

-Aja, solo vean que no hagan explotar la guarida por favor-responde con ironía.

-Ja ja sí, adiós-se fue corriendo al laboratorio.

Leonardo a paso lento se dirigió a la sala aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, llegando a su destino se sentó junto a su hermano menor que estaba con la vista en los juegos.

-¡Muere zombie!

-Ji ji-soltó una risita tierna.

-Leonardo es bueno verte hijo mío-el maestro igualmente se encontraba en el lugar.

-Igualmente sensei.

-Maestro Splinter ¿usted cree que mañana podría darme horas extras de entrenamiento?

-No lo sé, Donatello explicó que debías descansar hijo.

-Sensei no se angustie, me siento mejor.

-De acuerdo.

-Arigato sensei-(gracias maestro).

Se fue a la cocina hoy era su turno de cocinar, hizo ensalada y sopa de verduras, pues siempre que a el le tocaba hacia algo saludable. Aunque sus hermanitos se quejaran, era por su bien.

La cena se llevó acabo normalmente. Leonardo y el maestro comiendo tranquilamente y con su taza de té, Mickey haciendo enfadar a su hermano temperamental quien ya estaba que se le salía humo por las orejas, Abril muy tranquila y disfrutando y nuestro genio pensando en proyectos y mirando de reojo a Abril.

Al terminar todos se fueron por su lado Abril haciendo una que otra tarea, Mickey leyendo sus comics de sus héroes favoritos, Donnie se puso a inventar y/o a arreglar un aparato o máquina descompuesta, Rafa se fue a golpear su saco por quinta vez este día y Leonardo en su habitación se dispuso a leer un rato antes de mandar a sus hermanitos a la cama.

Tic toc tic toc don don

Dieron las doce de la noche y Leo se puso en marcha. Primero a la sala donde su pequeño hermanito estaba dormidito con su comic en su carita, dio un una risita por la imagen, dejó el comic cerrado en el mueble y lo llevó en sus brazos hasta su cuarto. Lo colocó en su cama, lo arropó y le dio "su beso de las buenas noches".

El siguiente fue Rafa quien estaba en el piso, seguramente se quedó dormido mientras golpeaba el pobre saco. Lo cargó y lo acostó en su hamaca donde se hizo bolita. Mi vida pensó el mayor, le puso una manto con la que lo arropó y le dio un cariñoso beso en su frente. El menor sonrió entre sueños sintiendo ese amor infinito.

El siguiente pequeño en ser mandado a la camita era el genio, el cual fue encontrado sobre su escritorio dormido. El mayor negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, se acercó y lo levantó con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo. Lo llevó a su habitación, lo colocó en su cama, le puso su mantita morada encima y le dio su beso.

Al terminar con su tarea fue a su cuarto y se dispuso a dormir, no importa el sacrificio que tendría que hacer, si es por sus hermanos, su amiga y su padre, lo haría… haría lo que fuese por ellos.

_**Aun si su alma estaba sufriendo… él era un alma en tormenta.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado a todos, debo agradecer a: <strong>_

_**Karai Saki: Muchas gracias por la ayuda para subir este capítulo, sigue con tus historias que me encantan. En "La muerte está más cerca de lo que crees", porfa que veas como solucionar eso de que es cardiaco y en "Marcado" quiero saber que quiere esa "líder" y Neferet con Leo.**_

_**Crystal violeta: Arigato, por ser de mis primeras seguidoras y porfa sigue la de "Leo, el líder sin miedo: camino a la oscuridad" que quiero saber que pasará con Leo, que lo dejaste en una tubería. **_

_**WakaiShenshi: Hola y gracias por los reviews, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. La que más me gustó fue esa que hablaba del amor de Leo y Karai, casi lloro. I LOVE YOUR STORYS.**_

_**Rose Black Dragon: Descuida amiga esta historia es familiar y no de romance, así que no creo que pondré a Karai. Yo me baso de la serie de nickelodeon así que la Karai de haya sí es buena y además es la hija de Splinter, Miwa SOLO ESTA VERSIÓN Y LA DE 2007 ME GUATAN, pero te apoyo que como vi que actuo en otras historias que creo que se referían a la de 2003 si te digo que esa que sí era REALMENTE HIJA DE SHREDER la quiero matar. EXCEPTO LAS DE 2012 Y 2007 en esas yo si apoyo a la pareja de Leo y Karai. **_

_**Billie Jean Hummel: Me requete contra encanta la historia "Turtle Hunger Games", enserio quedé bocabierta con todo lo que le pasó a la familia y eso de la rebolución, tu historia está de CINCO ESTRELLAS y porfa porfa sigue con la de "Boy On Fire", quiero que de una vez liberen al sinsajo (Leonardo), porque sin el todo está perdido.**_

_**Noemi de Aldebaran: Siguele con esas historias tuyas que ya hasta me como las uñas por la espera, en la de "Sin razones para vivir" quiero que los chicos ya estén enterados de la situación de su hermano y la de "Ser padre", me desmayé igual que Donnie siguela porfis.**_

_**Gracias a todos los demás que comentan y lamento no poder escribirles pero estoy mega ocupada, espero comentarios. Nos leemos y besos.**_

_**SAYONARA**_

_**Atte. Aleutica Chikayra Hamato.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Pesadilla parte 1

**KONISHIWA**

**Se que lo he dicho mucho, pero lo siento por no actualizar y sin más.**

**CORRE CINTA.**

* * *

><p>Todo estaba oscuro, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba. El sonido de los árboles era su compañía, en ese lugar donde se hallaba solo, sin nadie. Sus ojos daban vueltas por aquel lugar tan extraño… tan misterioso…<p>

-¿Hola?-preguntó el joven.

¿Qué hacía ahí? no sabía que estaba pasando, solo se fue a dormir y despertó en ese lugar. Donde todo era del mismo color, donde la temperatura era muy baja, donde no parecía haber esperanzas. De repente se empezaron a escuchar unos gritos… pero… no unos cualquiera.

-¡Ahhhhh!-unos que para quien sea que los escuche sintiera un escalofrío, que la sangre le bajaba a los pies de un solo golpe.

Muchos más los secundaban, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior… más doloroso… más agudo. Poco a poco fue capaz de identificarlos.

-¡Ahh! ¡ahh!… ¡Aaaahhhhhhhhh…!-ese… ese fue el grito del menor de todos, en el que siempre se escuchaban risas… pero ahora… solo agonía.

_Como el de un corazón cuando es despellejado._

Le siguieron otros…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhja ayyrr!-la voz desgarrada del segundo menor se desenvolvía por todo el lugar, la que antes era tranquila y técnica en las explicaciones que daba.

_Como cuando lloras desconsolado y nadie acude a darte ayuda._

-¡Aaaahhhhhhhhh ajaarrgg!-y ahora una que antes solo soltaba furia y en este momento es comparable con las otras, la de del segundo mayor salió a flote para acompañar esta sinfonía infernal.

_Como cuando estás perdido y no hay quien te encuentre._

No… ¡no!

Sus hermanos, sus pequeños hermanitos estaban sufriendo. Cada grito hacía que le doliera los oídos, cada jadeo una tortura para su ser.

-¡Mikey, Donnie, Rafa!-llamaba a sus pequeños niños.

Los gritos se volvían más fuertes acallando los de él. Sin perder tiempo, corrió…

Su alma no se encontraba tranquila, su corazón latía a trescientos latidos por minuto, su cabeza se sentía como alfiletero por los constantes pinchazos que esta recibía por el estrés. Tenía algo en mente… encontrarlos, pues no estaría en paz su alma hasta que los tuviera seguros en sus brazos.

De repente percibió una presencia, pero no una con la que se alegraría de encontrar. Unos ojos rojos de color rubí se apreciaban entre el manto de oscuridad, que eran acompañados por unos gruñidos que tenían la semejanza a la de una fiera salvaje sedienta de sangre y hambrienta de un aperitivo. Y al parecer en el menú del día era la tortuga.

Sin embargo, aunque sea muy temible ese demonio no comería hoy. Además, se encontraba tapándole el paso para ir a salvar a sus hermanos y esa cosa debería saber que no hay que interponerse entre un hermano mayor y sus hermanitos.

-Aléjate de mi, demonio-dijo solemne el de bandana azul, quien al notar a la fiera todo el dolor se fue.

-Grrrr-esa fue su contestación, pero ni se inmutó.

Tantos años de entrenamiento y disciplina no pasan en vano, te hacen más fuerte… te hacen mil veces más valiente.

Leonardo no traía sus espadas, sus katanas consigo, pero con ellas o sin ellas era igualmente de habilidoso.

Se plantó firme y le lanzó una mirada desafiante. El poseía una mirada que le helaría la sangre hasta a la persona más cruel que existiera en el planeta.

_Pero al mismo tiempo podía ser la más dulce de todas, la que no dudaría en mostrar a sus pequeños hermanitos cuando estuvieran tristes._

-Última advertencia-seguía con la misma, que en conjunto con su voz potente lograba que nadie se le pusiera en contra.

La fiera ya bien aterrorizada huyó y seguramente con la cola entre las patas del susto. Aprendió la lección. Nunca, NUNCA hagas enfadar al de azul.

_Cuando siente que algo interfiere entre él y sus hermanitos, hará lo que sea con tal de encontrarlos._

La carrera continuó en ese extraño lugar tan oscuro, tan lúgubre, tan frío y muy solitario…

Sus pies casi no tocaban el suelo, iba a una velocidad que dejaría a cualquier corredor con la boca abierta. Corría como caballo desbocado, su bandana ondeaba ferozmente, a cada segundo aumentaba el ritmo de su carrera. No pararía, no lo haría hasta encontrarlos.

Tenía que encontrarlos, a ellos, sus hermanos menores. Para él ellos eran unos niños, eran sus niños. A los que siempre cuidaría y protegería hasta con su vida.

En eso recordó algo…

Flashback

Era de noche en Nueva York, la ciudad que nunca duerme. Que incluso con tanto ruido y contaminación era un lugar en el cual muchos vivían felices y a gusto.

Solo otra noche, que era iluminada por la luna mientras todos (o la gran mayoría) dormía pacíficamente. Y cierta rata mutante aprovechando la oportunidad, salía a buscar alimento para sus cuatro hijos, que debía dejar solos.

Mientras en las alcantarillas…

Dormía una tortuguita con una bandana azul en una habitación mediana con las paredes decoradas con kanjis y unos carteles, el piso de madera, un estante azul con unas cuantas prendas, una mesita de noche donde se asentaba una lamparita y un libro y una cama pequeña en la cual dormía.

Soñaba plácidamente con sus hermanos y su padre, hasta que…

-¡Ahh!-se hizo oír un grito acompañado de un llanto-¡Le… Leo!

Leonardo se levantó rápidamente y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano menor.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su hermanito hecho un mar de lágrimas, sus ojitos azules de bebé le veían aliviados. Se acercó y con ternura lo envolvió con sus brazos transmitiéndole protección. A lo cual el menor enterró con desesperación su carita en el pecho del mayor.

-Mikey ¿Qué pasó?-le habló con dulzura-¿Otra pesadilla?-preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta, ya que Miguel Ángel las tenía muy frecuentemente. El pequeño asintió aún oculto en su pecho.

-¿Quieres decirme de qué se trataba?

-Ha… Había un monstruo… y quería comerme, yo…yo gritaba y nadie me oía.

-Shh tranquilo… aquí estoy… aquí estoy-intentaba calmarlo.

-Leo ¿Puedo dormir contigo?-preguntó de forma inocente y esperanzada, el mayor le acarició la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, el menor fue tras el dando saltitos.

A medio camino de la habitación del mayor, se escucharon dos gritos más que provenían de los cuartos de los dos hermanos restantes.

Primero entraron al cuarto del genio de la familia, quien estaba sentado en su cama, cabizbajo y con el dolor y angustia chorreando por sus mejillas.

-Donnie, tranquilo-el mayor le abrazó y formó círculos en su concha-Nada te va a hacer daño-le hablaba suave, como si fuera un recién nacido llamando a su madre.

Al haber tranquilizado al segundo menor de ellos, el mayor los guío a la única habitación faltante. Con una seña les indicó que se quedaran afuera y entró en donde dormía su hermano de rojo, que en este momento temblaba e hipaba sobre su hamaca.

-Rafa…Rafa-llamaba su hermano mayor.

-No… no-sudaba frío-Ahh… ¡AHHH!-gritaba tan fuerte, que faltaba poco para que quedara afónico.

El de azul le dió un beso en la frente, lo cual bastó para acallar los gritos del menor. Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con los de azul océano de su hermano mayor.

-¿Pesadilla?-preguntó.

-Sí.

-Sígueme.

Salieron de la habitación y ya reunidos los cuatros se dirigieron a la del mayor. Todos se acostaron en la cama y se acurrucaron contra su hermano mayor.

-Un monstruo-murmuraba Donnie asustado.

-Yo igual-dijo Rafa.

-Y yo-dijo Mikey.

-¿Así que los tres soñaron que estaban con un monstruo y nadie los ayudaba?

Todos asintieron a lo dicho por el mayor de ellos.

-No se preocupen, yo jamás lo dejaré solos o permitiré que cualquier monstruo les haga daño.

-Se los prometo-al decirlo los tres los abrazaron con fuerza y así se quedaron dormidos. Sabían que mientras Leonardo estuviera con ellos no tendrían que temer.

Fin del Flashback

Nunca olvidaría ese día y la promesa que hizo. Eso solo lo motivo y sin más siguió con su faena, no los dejaría.

_Nunca pararía._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS Y QUE TAMBIÉN USTEDES SIGAN CONSUS HISTORIAS.**

**SAYONARA**

**Atte. Aleutica Chikayra Hamato.**


	4. Chapter 4: Pesadilla parte 2

**KONISHIWA**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y su paciencia, espero que les agrade este capítulo. También, les quiero avisar que escribiré nuevas historias. Además, espero más opiniones y que esto sirva de inspiración a los escritores de fanfiction, me honra ser una escritora de esta fabulosa página. Sin más que decir.**

**CORRE CINTA**

* * *

><p>Se movía a buen ritmo, sus músculos le dolían y su cabeza le daba vueltas, pero no importa. Nada le importaba, lo verdaderamente importante en este momento es encontrarlos. Le valía el maldito dolor, le valía el estrés, le valía lo agitado que estaba. Bien podrían darle un tiro y ni lo tomaría en cuenta, su mente solo tenía un objetivo.<p>

Sus hermanitos.

No quería ni pensar en lo que estaban sufriendo, seguramente se les quedaría en la cabeza y no los dejaría dormir en paz por varias semanas.

Apuró la marcha, si es que podía ir aún más aprisa; porque se diría que hasta ya sobrepasó, y con creces, la marca del mejor corredor a nivel mundial. Y lo hizo de hecho.

-Fuff fuuf-cada respiro suyo entrecortado le daba porras. Sí, era oficial que aunque haya un huracán o un terremoto, él seguiría como si nada. Estaba decidido y determinado a salvar a sus seres queridos de ahí.

Los gritos ensordecedores no paraban y la cabeza ya le pinchazos.

-¡Ahhhhh!

Se le hizo una eternidad, sin embargo llegó a su destino de donde procedían esos horribles ruidos que paralizaban. La oscuridad de aquel lugar no había cambiado y el frío que comenzó a percibir hace unos minutos incrementó de forma severa, ¿A cuánto estaba la temperatura? ¿A menos de diez grados quizá?

Dio un paso más y notó lo que era una construcción en muy mal estado, tal vez en otros tiempos era una mansión ¿Genial? ¿No?

Unas rejas altas y oxidadas se mostraban, al igual que unas ventanas en las paredes empobrecidas verdaderamente viejas, sin contar la mugre y el polvo, y uno que otro pedazo de piedra saltado del camino que da a la entrada; una pocilga muchos afirmarían.

_Lo soportas, pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

Jadeando se detuvo frente a aquellos escombros, sin mas, se hizo camino de forma lenta a la puerta. Tocó la perilla con sus tres dígitos, apenas un roce, tenía muchas preguntas sobre la casa que apareció de la nada en su camino, y el bendito tiempo no estaba de su lado, así que la tomó y la giró. Empujó un poco y fue recibido con un chirrido que hacía que cualquiera con buen oído se los tapara por el agudo sonido, de nuevo sintió el aire frío recorriendo los poros de su piel. Como advirtiéndole algo.

_Intentas huir… y no lo logras._

Cruzó el umbral, ahora solo tenía que buscar el punto donde se encontrarían sus hermanos. Levantó la cara para ubicar en que parte sería esa de la casa/mansión.

Muy obvio era que se hallaba en el recibidor con un curioso, sin mencionar elegante, diseño. En las paredes había unas pinturas antiquísimas que junto con el color oscuro de estas daba un grato contraste, los muebles estaban tapizados con una tela dorada con unos estampados de flores, en el piso una alfombra suave y en el techo un candelabro de oro con unos pequeños cristales colgando.

Impactante, pero no había tiempo para más observaciones.

Automáticamente sus piernas volvieron al trabajo, aún precavido al dar con la primera puerta del corredor, asomó la cabeza. No debía de olvidar su entrenamiento ninja, siempre uno debe estar atento a su entorno. Estar en las sombras.

Los alaridos cesaron. Un hombre podría agradecer por ello, pero no el de bandana azul, a él eso no le hacía ningún consuelo.

Con elegante andar avanzó un buen largo, se estaba acercando. Paredes colores otoño en conjunto con más cuadros en ellas seguían siendo la decoración y la fina alfombra suavizaba sus pasos. El corredor ya era menos. Faltaban solo decímetros para tocar el borde de este. Que mostraba con un finísimo tallado otra puerta. ¿No aparentaba ser especial? ¿O sí lo era?

Chhhhhhrrrri chhhhrrrrrrrrrri

Se logró abrir por su cuenta, esto… esto no prometía nada bueno. Y lo infame de todo fue…

-¡AAAAHHHHHHH!

Desgarrados sollozos volvieron de frente a Leo, cadenas fuertes y metal golpeando carne compartía la escena. Horroroso fue ver a sus queridos hermanos atados con cuerdas gruesas con los ojos rojos y dilatados. Con pequeñas lágrimas escurriéndose por sus jóvenes mejillas y de estas rasguños se alcanzaban a observar.

Ahí, verlos era tétrico y si le sumaba quien era su verdugo. Oh no, se suponía que esa cosa se había ido, que no volvería, que huyó ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! Al parecer no iba a dejárselo tan fácil a nuestro líder.

-¡Rafa, Mikey, Donnie!-llamó el mayor.

_Te esfuerzas y no ganas._

Se hizo camino hacía ellos. La bestia siguió dándole golpes, sangre ya cubría gran parte de sus cuerpos. Zarpazos igualmente, que siendo acompañados con dolor era lo mejor que un maldito loco quisiera hacer realidad a sus víctimas.

_¿Qué tanto puedes soportar?_

-¡Leo…LEO!-no más, ya no más. No toleraría un solo grito de sus hermanos. Esa cosa se había pasado de la raya, sus puños se ponían blancos por la fuerza con la cual los apretaba, de sus dientes rechinidos se hacían oír, sus ojos azules como el océano ya no templados y pacíficos, sino eran olas de un mar embravecido y furioso que fácilmente sería capaz de sumir a toda una costa bajo sus aguas. Otro azote se escuchó. Definitivamente debería ponerse a rezar. Te metes con sus hermanos y las consecuencias ante tal acto no están garantizadas, lo único que se puede afirmar, es que no serán gratas.

-¡Aléjate de ellos maldito demonio!-con clamor digno de un guerrero se abalanzó sobre aquel ser.

La bestia en respuesta devolvió el gesto. Se arrodilló un poco para tomar impulso, su mirada no se despegaba del muchacho. Saltó.

-¡Rrrrrrraaa!

-¡Ahhhrrrr!

La batalla dio inicio, donde el choque de golpes era la perfecta compañía de la barbarie iniciada. Uno, dos, tres puñetazos fueron conectados y respondidos de otros tres. Sangre goteaba por la comisura de los labios de ambos, al igual que la de los nudillos.

Enojada la bestia, cambió su dirección de sus embestidas a los niños, mandando más sufrimiento a sus cuerpecitos que presentaban varios hematomas.

-¡Buuuuaaa!-lloraban los menores.

Leo rápidamente se coló detrás de esa cosa despreciable y la atacó de manera potente, que fue suficiente para que su atención se centrara en él de nueva cuenta.

El de azul tomó distancia de la alimaña que tenía como contrincante, cayó de cuclillas y colocó cada una de sus manos a los costados como apoyo. Estiró su pierna derecha y pateó con la intención de darle en el hocico. Bien, el resultado fue el esperado y eso le sumó tiempo para otro ataque directo al pecho, aprovechando que la patada la había logrado aturdir por unos segundos.

Excelente.

La bestia comenzaba a replegarse. Ventaja para el joven ninja que seguía dando patadas y puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, sin sudar siquiera.

Lo que hacía que le hacía preguntarse a monstruosidad. ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?! ¡NO PODÍA SER QUE UN NIÑO, UN NIÑO, DE NO MÁS DE QUINCE AÑOS LE DIERA TAN FUERTES APORREONES!

¿O sí era posible?

Sacudió la cabeza para despertar porque DE NUEVO ese chiquillo de logró dar-Rrrr…-como dolía, se estaba arrepintiendo verdaderamente de querer "jugar" con sus hermanos. Ese de bandana azul sí que daba pelea.

_¿Podrás protegerlos?_

-¡No vuelvas a tocarlos!-rugió un enfurecido Leonardo quien se acercó a una de las paredes, las cuales se hallaban cubiertas de no solo mugre y polvo, también, una gran variedad de armas filosas y picudas. Tomó una espada larga y reluciente con un mango de cuero negro, y con ella en mano fue rediciendo el espacio que separaba a él de esa cosa endemoniada y vil. Levantó el brazo y lo bajó, dándole la estocada final. Con eso la bestia cayó muerta en el suelo.

Aprendió la lección, nunca hacer enfadar a Leonardo Hamato.

Leo retiró la espada ensangrentada del cadáver y fue a liberar a sus hermanos.

Apresurado se arrodilló al lado de los niños y con su arma rompió las cadenas y sogas que los aprisionaban.

Los jovencitos aun mal heridos se acercaron con urgencia al mayor, quien ya les esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Leo… Leo!-Mikey llegó primero a él y asustado ocultó su cabeza en su pecho.

-¡Hermano!-el genio no fue la excepción e imitó a su hermano menor.

Solo faltaba uno.

-¿Rafa?-preguntó el de azul, pero Rafael parecía que no se uniría. No, no importaba nada. Él no iba a ponerse a llorar en brazos de su hermano mayor.

No podía ser débil, no debía ser débil. De todos modos ya estaba grande para seguir recibiendo los cuidados del mayor ¿No?, él no era un bebé.

-¿Rafael?-el mayor le dio una mirada paternal, mostrándole que no tenía que aguantarse. Estiró uno de sus brazos para hacerle señas. Ya sabía como era él.

El de rojo no soportaba más no estar siendo consolado por su hermano, su hermano mayor. ¡Al carajo con su orgullo!

Finalmente aceptó la oferta y se unió a sus hermanos menores, que buscaban consuelo en el mayor y con cuidado puso su cabeza debajo de su barbilla soltando algunas lágrimas.

Leo los abrazó con amor y les cantó dulcemente.

**_"Pequeños de mi corazón,_**

**_No se preocupen del temor._**

**_Porque pequeños son la razón,_**

**_de que yo pelee con valor_**

**_y no sienta ni un poco de temor._**

**_Por ustedes mis niños resistiré,_**

**_siempre con ustedes estaré._**

**_Y de aquí no me iré,_**

**_nunca solos los dejaré._**

**_Si algo les llegara a pasar,_**

**_No teman conmigo venir a hablar._**

**_No importa la dificultad,_**

**_en mí encontrarán un corazón lleno de bondad."_**

* * *

><p>Leonardo dormía feliz en su cama, porque aunque comenzó todo como una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. Salvó a sus hermanitos de aquel peligro y pudo tenerlos en sus brazos una vez más. Lo que no sabía que sus problemas apenas empezaban.<p>

Y esa "diminuta" pesadilla no era nada comparado con lo que avecinaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien que me dicen de esto, ¿Les gustó? Y lo vuelvo a decir PERDÓN por la tardanza y muchas gracias a:<strong>

**QueeInBlue: Me encanta una de tus historias e intentaré actualizar más seguido.**

**Marisa y monyer: Actualiza "Siempre contigo" y "Mi verdadero yo", gracias por comentar.**

**Rose Black Dragon: Gracias por apoyarme en cada una de mis historias y yo espero más tuyas, y sí. Leo es el mejor hermano mayor del mundo.**

**Invaso´rs Queen: Arigato, fue muy lindo de tu parte decir que tengo talento, no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace.**

**WakaiSenshi: Dios que alegría es que sigas esta historia y que le tengas cariño, te deseo lo mejor.**

**Dragonazabache: Gracias por los ánimos.**

**Marialis Collazo: Espero que sigas leyendo y comentando, y no te preocupes que no voy a abandonar nada.**

**Crystal Violeta: Comadre, sigue con el buen trabajo "Leo el líder sin miedo, camino a la oscuridad" me fascina y espero más capítulos.**

**En general gracias a todos y todas que leen mis historias, espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos y besos.**

**SAYONARA**

**Atte. Aleutica Chikayra Hamato.**


	5. Chapter 5: Marcas

**KONICHIWA**

**Hola a todos mis lectores, me da mucho gusto estar de vuelta. Prometí que yo no abandonaría ninguna historia que yo empezara y bueno, aquí lo tienen, un nuevo capítulo. Sin más que agregar.**

**CORRE CINTA**

* * *

><p>El despertador sonó y un nuevo día comenzó para el intrépido líder, se desenrolló de las sábanas y puso los pies en tierra haciendo un salto mortal. Sacudió su cabeza y abrió sus ojos de océano profundo azules. Comenzó a alistarse, primero su bandana. Había entrenamiento y no pensaba en llegar tarde.<p>

_Crees que puedes huir…_

Fue horrible ese sueño, bueno pesadilla… una horrenda pesadilla. No podía pasarla por alto, algo podría pasar, ¿pero qué? Será bueno o malo. No, por lo sucedido malo obviamente y grave. Necesitaba un consejo, tal vez su maestro podría dárselo. Mas de solo pensarlo, descartó la idea de inmediato, pues ¡¿qué iba a decirle?! Que tuvo una pesadilla y por eso lo sabía.

… _correr._

Imposible. Él era el líder, el heredero del clan, al que todos recurrían cuando se presentó un problema, un ninja, el hermano mayor… ¡No!

_Poder vivir._

No se permitiría eso, ir con su sensei a hablar de algo infantil, según él. Ya que no era la primera vez que tuvo una de ellas, desde muy joven ha tenido y todas se las tragaba, sin derramar ninguna lágrima, sin soltar sollozos, sin gritar u otra cosa parecida. Solo él sabía, solo ÉL lo sabía. Si le llegabas a preguntar a sus hermanos menores sobre si acaso el mayor había sido acosado por estas, ellos se reirían. Sí, sí ¿su hermano mayor con pesadillas? Les era irreal. Porque este siempre parecía estar de maravillas.

_No todo es lo que parece…_

Siempre con esa sonrisa que inspiraba confianza y ánimo. Si supieran… si supieran la verdad.

Dándose cuenta que ya estaba listo envainó sus katanas en su espalda pegada al caparazón marcado. Sí, marcado, pero no como la ropa de tiendas con una linda etiqueta del diseñador que la creó o fabricó, sino con rasguños y cortes por arma blanca, describiendo las feroces batallas libradas a través de las misiones en la superficie; imposible era pasar tales marcas por alto para un ojo experto. Pero en esta casa nadie prestaba la suficiente atención, giró la perilla y con paso digno de un general salió de su refugio, había que mantener las apariencias ¿no?

Llegó a la cocina, no había nadie, como siempre el primero en levantarse. Prendió la estufa, preparándola para hervir agua en su tetera. Un té le caería bien, su favorito era el de jazmín con canela. Lista la bebida caliente se la sirvió en su tasa blanca decorada con árboles de cerezo cuidadosamente dibujados, pintada por él mismo; aunque los demás no lo sabían, les dijo que la encontró en uno de sus muchos paseos por las alcantarillas. Los chicos no hicieron más preguntas y fin de la discusión. Se llevó la tasa con el preciado líquido a los labios, cerrando sus ojos y degustando su sabor.

Empezó a escuchar pasos, parecía que su familia se había levantado y el primer bello durmiente en aparecer fue…

-Hola hermanote.

-Buenos días, Mikey-saludó a su hermano bebé.

El menor fue directo al refrigerador a sacar su juguito de naranja, para después sentarse junto al mayor. Sin faltar una tierna sonrisa que combinaba con su inocente rostro y la cereza del pastel, sus ojitos azul cielo, que más de una vez ha recurrido a ellos para obtener los mimos de su cariñoso y amable hermano de azul.

-Veo que alguien amaneció con energía-dijo Leo.

-¡Claro!-afirmó Mikey, cuando este dio la vuela el mayor tiró unas suaves carcajadas por la vista ofrecida.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, es que estás manchado.

-¿En serio?-parpadeó un par de veces el de naranja.

-Sí, ahora quédate quieto-Leonardo se levantó por un paño y se dispuso a limpiar la carita de su hermanito, quien lo aceptó de buen agrado, era cotidiano el hecho de que se ensuciase y que el hermano mayor lo termine limpiando, otro de los mil gestos paternales suyos.

-Gracias.

-No fue nada otōto.

-¿Otra vez se manchó el nene?-preguntó una voz ruda.

-Buenos días, Rafa-el mayor obviamente identificó su voz al instante, además de que antes de que dijera algo o incluso estuviera en la cocina él ya sabía de quién se trataba, nada pasaba desapercibido para sus agudos sentidos. Años de entrenamiento no pasan en vano para un ninja de su calibre.

-Buenos días, intrépido-el de rojo al igual que los otros, buscó su bebida en el refrigerador y procedió a sentarse en su lugar correspondiente.

-¿Y Donnie?-mencionó Leo por la falta de uno de sus niños. Sí, sus niños.

-Seguramente aun dormido-comentó el de rojo.

Con tal dato, el de azul se levantó de la mesa en busca de su segundo hermano menor. No debían de llegar tarde a la práctica sino querían que su sensei les regañe y un muy posible bastonazo de su parte. Abrió la puerta de la tortuga genio, quedando maravillado por ver a Donatello durmiendo tan pacíficamente. Sin embargo, tenía que despertarlo.

-Donnie… Donnie…

-¿Leo…?-abrió sus ojos cafés el de morado.

-Vamos, recuerda que hoy hay entrenamiento.

-Cierto.

Ambos tomaron rumbo al dojo, donde ya estaban sus demás hermanos, todos listos para aprender las nuevas katas que su sensei les enseñaría.

-Buenos días, hijos míos.

-Buenos días, sensei-respondieron en coro los chicos.

Así empezó, cada uno tomó sus posiciones. Hubo un gran progreso en todos, cada día maniobraban sus armas con mayor maestría, pero claro, el ninja azul tenía la delantera.

-Hijos míos, combate en parejas-dio unos golpes con el bastón, los chicos asintieron-Miguel Ángel con Donatello, Rafael con Leonardo.

-¡Hai!, sensei.

Se colocaron en frente de su maestro-Miguel Ángel y Donatello primero-el de morado giró su bo y cargó contra el de naranja, quien lo esquivó con agilidad-¡Ja, ja! A que no me das Donnie-volvió a esquivar-¡Ya lo veremos!

Pasaron los minutos, estaban parejos. Leo los observaba con orgullo, sus hermanitos mejoraban. Eso le hizo recordar las largas horas en las que él les aleccionaba y les corregía, siempre que tenían dudas en la formación venían a él, que gustosamente les ayudaba, aún más que su sensei. La razón era que no sentían que podrían abrirse a su maestro de la misma forma de que se abrían a Leonardo.

Se escuchó una caída.

-¡Yame!-se escuchó la voz de Splinter.

-Decías Mikey-Donnie lo había mandado al suelo con un golpe en su costado y una patada giratoria, todo con asombrosa precisión.

-Nada genial, amigo-el menor hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos.

-Excelente Donatello. Miguel Ángel, debes prestar más atención y concentrarte. El enemigo no tendrá piedad en batalla-Leonardo estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con dicha declaración, pues, ¿qué se podía esperar de gente que busca como aniquilarte y destruir a tu familia?

_¿Te atreves a bajar la guardia?_

-Hai, sensei-asintió Mikey y bajó la cabeza, Donnie le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros para después sentarse al lado del maestro Splinter

-Rafael, Leonardo. Su turno.

Las tortugas mayores se posicionaron en el centro del dojo, sacando sus peligrosas armas y estudiándose con la mirada, buscando la manera de llevar al contrario hacia el piso en el menor tiempo posible. Sus músculos se tensaron, anhelando descargar un par de puñetazos y patadas a su oponente; sus corazones empezaron a bombear sangre con velocidad. Definitivamente, esto sería entretenido.

-¡Hajime!

El primero en arremeter contra el otro fue Rafa, dio vuelta a sus sais y los puso en frente de sí mismo, topando con las katanas de Leonardo. Los dos empujaron fuertemente, intentando hacer retroceder a su rival, sin embargo, por lo que en ese momento se veía, ninguno iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Si algo tenían en común estos dos, es que eran igual de tercos.

-¡¿Qué pasa, sin miedo?!-se burlaba Rafael, que novedad ¿no?-¡¿Cansado?!

El de azul no respondió a ninguna de sus molestosas preguntas, solo lo hacía para provocarlo y él no le daría ese gusto. Mantuvo una expresión facial neutra, no obstante, determinada. Cuando visualizó una abertura en su defensa, atacó con precisión en el área deseada. Logrando que este le diera espacio para realizar otro ataque mientras se reponía. Guardó sus armas, no las necesitaría. Eligió un gancho justo donde debía estar la oreja, consiguiendo que quede desorientado por unos segundos. Segundos muy valiosos utilizados para darle con su rodilla en el estómago, sacándole el aire. Se alejó unos pasos y se colocó en defensa. Tenía algo en mente, al parecer leer libros de estrategia no fue una pérdida de tiempo, como dirían sus hermanos.

Rafa sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la lucha, Leo ya lo esperaba para aplicarle una llave, que fue un éxito y consecutivamente una patada en la columna vertebral, en la cual midió su fuerza para no causar daños severos a su hermanito. Los ojos azul océano viajaban por todo el cuerpo de el de rojo, planificando su siguiente jugada. Rafael, enfurecido volvió a la carga, solamente para que el de azul se agachara y pasara entre sus piernas.

-¡Rrrrrrrr! ¡Quédate quieto! -Leo tomó impulso del suelo con las manos para pararse y justo a tiempo, porque lo siguiente que hizo fue una patada debajo de la barbilla que mandó a Rafa a revolcarse en el suelo, sacó nuevamente su juego de hojas mortales. Con la celeridad intachable de un guepardo lo alcanzó en el tatami y con una mano lo sostuvo ahí con un agarre que haría a un tigre orgulloso, estaba a su merced. Eliminó los sais. Empuñó su katana y la colocó en el cuello de su oponente. Se acabó el partido, obtuvo su triunfo.

-¡Yame!

Se levantó con su natural elegancia y efectuó una reverencia, que fue correspondida por el contrario. Se arrodilló al frente de su sensei, mantuvo una firme postura que mostraba su lado maduro, un futuro líder de uno de los grandes clanes ninja que han existido.

Rafael, de mala gana se puso de pie.

-Bien, hijos míos. Sigamos con su entrenamiento.

Asintiendo los jóvenes, con movimientos gráciles, continuaron con sus katas. Claro, que de vez en cuando recibían una corrección de su maestro. No obstante, el nivel de desempeño fue el esperado. El sensei observaba atentamente, su atenta mirada los repasó uno por uno. Ya no eran niños, y eso le asustaba. Eso es a lo que más teme un padre: ver a sus hijos pequeños crecer. Alejarse de la seguridad de sus brazos.

Finalmente llegó a Leonardo, su hijo mayor. Como siempre fue el más destacado. Nadie le tomaría en serio, si les dijera que este muchachito se hallaba en los niveles casi profesionales de un ninja consumado. Entrecerró los ojos para admirar con mayor definición sus movimientos. Hasta que observó algo que no se había fijado antes. Una cicatriz. Sus pupilas se dilataron, formulando unas preguntas ¿qué?

_Acaso no te diste cuenta…_

Bajó su mirada hacia el tatami, como si fuera lo más interesante de todo el doyo. Su hijo tenía una cicatriz, una cicatriz. Se supone que no tenía que preocuparse, pues, todo guerrero recibía un número de ellas en combate, era normal... ¿no? Pero, uno tan joven como el. Se le hacía inaudito, INACEPTABLE. Instantáneamente, su memoria le echó en cara la imagen de la vez en que casi muere, por un desgraciado que le disparó con una bala, que susto. Centrado de nueva cuenta, se recordó en que hombro salió herido y, sin embargo, la cicatriz no estaba en ese bendito hombro, sino en el otro. Marcado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la revelación y surgió, una vez más, unas preguntas…

¡¿Qué demonios le pasó para obtenerla en su piel?!

¡¿Quién le hizo eso a su hijo?!

Controlando sus demonios internos y las ganas de agarrar a Leonardo, su hijo, por los hombros para que le dé una MUY buena explicación. Volvió su mirada a el, que en ese momento parecía una combinación. La primera era de esas que ponen las grandes mentes cuando están en medio de un problema complejo con números y letras que necesita toda su atención para tener la respuesta deseada, y la segunda era la intensa y calculadora que pone un asesino o un depredador mientras estudia a su presa para tomar nota de cualquier debilidad para llevarla hacia abajo. Y bueno, ¿con que se encontró?

¡Con un mayor número de ellas que las tenía de pies a cabeza!

_Es peor de lo que crees…_

Pero, la gran mayoría parecían de hace mucho tiempo, y si eran de hace mucho tiempo ¿Por qué no se vio por enterado? Donatello siempre le ponía al tanto del estado de salud de la familia, por ser el único de ellos que poseía el conocimiento suficiente para ser un médico. Tendría que buscar respuestas. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a sus hijos.

-Hijos míos, el entrenamiento ha terminado.

-¡Sí!

-¡Yeah!

-¡Finalmente!

Las tres tortugas menores salieron como torpedos hacia la sala de estar, ya que acordaron tener un maratón de películas. Mientras que Leonardo salía caminando tranquilamente, directo a su habitación y lejos de la mirada del maestro Splinter. Desde la mitad del entrenamiento no paraba de verlo ¿Será que hizo algo mal?

Esperaba que no, no quería decepcionar a su sensei. Entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave. Privacidad, dulce y lindad privacidad. Todavía tenía que ver como deshacerse de esa pesadilla, pero, ¿lo dejará en paz o volverá peor que antes?

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta.

_No bajes la guardia…_

* * *

><p><strong>Disfrute un chorro escribir esto, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Perdón por no actualizar antes, es que tenía asuntos personales que tratar. Gracias a:<strong>

**QueenInBlue**

**Rose Black Dragon**

**Marialis Collazo**

**I Love Kittens too**

**Dragonazabache**

**Crystal Violeta**

**yukio87**

**marisa y monyer**

**Invaso'rs Queen**

**WakaiShenshi**

**Y a todos los demás que me siguen y comentan sobre esta historia. Los quiero a todos. Nos leemos y besos.**

**SAYONARA**

**Atte. Aleutica Chikayra Hamato.**


	6. Chapter 6: Doloroso pasado, captura

**KONICHIWA**

**A todos mis seguidores, les agradezco su paciencia. En serio, no he podido actualizar porque una personita me agarró la computadora y la echó a perder, junto con mis otros tres capítulos no terminados que iba a subir. Y bueno, ya saben, tuve que volver e escribir desde cero en hojas de papel y tener que ahorrar para otra computadora. Con lo cara que está la tecnología hoy en día, ya se lo imaginan. Ahora que di mi reporte y sin nada más que decir…**

**CORRE CINTA**

* * *

><p>Llegó la tarde con la combinación, en su mayoría, de colores rojo, naranja y amarillo; que juntos creaban un espectáculo que no dejaba de maravillar a la población de cada sitio del planeta por generaciones, además, de que preparaban el cielo para recibir la fría noche cuya estelar de su show era la luna, vestida con su blancura singular y detrás de ella le seguían su coro, las estrellas, quienes fielmente titilaban en armonía junto con ella.<p>

_Un nuevo infierno…_

En las profundas alcantarillas, se filtraban tiernos rayos de luz que daban alegría a este mundo gris y negro de túneles. Logrando topar con la cabeza de un roedor mutante que sentado bajo ellos, meditaba en el centro del dojo de la guarida que albergaba al viejo Clan Hamato, con sus integrantes, unas muy hábiles tortugas y su maestro ninja. El árbol, aun después de tantos años, seguía erguido en el centro de aquella habitación. Dándole prestigio y belleza. No importaba cuantas veces se le cayeran las hojas o una que otra ramita que necesitara ser barrida, nadie se atrevía a cortar sus raíces y exprimirle la vida así a la gran planta. Simplemente no podían, estaba aquí desde antes que los ocupantes decidieran levantar su hogar ahí, y al verlo los jóvenes no paraban de admirarlo con ojos soñadores. Porque, al ser mutantes no podían dar un paseo por el parque, respirar aire puro y no el apestoso de las alcantarillas.

_Que consumirá todo…_

Splinter, abrió sus ojos cafés lentamente con cansancio, la meditación no fue lo que esperó. No facilitaba olvidar las cicatrices de hace unas cuantas horas atrás en el entrenamiento de sus discípulos. Su hijo de azul apareció con cicatrices, con marcas, con heridas, con impresiones, con heridas en su joven piel; de no haber sido por su vista, mejorada por la mutación, de maestro ninja se le habría escapado ese "detallito". DETALLITO, que no paraba de estrujarle el corazón y amenazarlo de partirlo en dos.

¡¿Por qué no lo vio antes?!

¡¿Por qué no se le había informado?!

Estrujó sus manos que descansaban sobre sus piernas cruzadas, convirtiéndolas en unos puños casi completamente blancos por la fuerza aplicada en ellos.

_¿Ahora ya tienes abiertos los ojos?_

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Ir inmediatamente con Leonardo y preguntarle directamente?

¿O con Donatello?

Si fuera con uno o con el otro no sabría cómo formar la pregunta que le aquejaba. En mucho, mucho tiempo, no ha tenido que charlar con uno de ellos a solas sobre un asunto delicado que no sea el entrenamiento o las misiones en la superficie. Desde que sus niños cumplieron ocho años, no los trataba. Tuvo que dejar que cometieran errores y que ellos mismos los resolvieran, en el mundo donde vivían no existiría compasión de sus adversarios. Tuvo que ver que se fortalecieran para sobrevivir. Porque puede ser que algún día él no estuviera vivo. Entonces…

¿Qué harían ellos?

¿Cómo conseguirían su alimento?

¿Sabrían en dónde tomar el agua más limpia para no acabar con parásitos estomacales?

¿Tendrían idea de cómo evitar ser vistos por los seres humanos?

¡¿Qué pasará si Destructor los atrapa?!

Esas y miles de millones de preguntas, le rondaban en su cabeza peluda cada vez que se despertaba, en cada mañana de cada uno de los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del condenado año. No podía perderlos, no podía, no podía, no podía y NO PODÍA.

_¿Qué descubriste?_

_**Años atrás…**_

Fue un hombre, fue un humano. Uno que estuvo casado con la mujer que todo varón deseaba para sí mismo; una con ojos tan brillantes, con manos y piel de porcelana, una larga cabellera del color de la noche hasta la espalda, una sonrisa que te alegraba la mañana. Sí, aún después de que se declararon su amor, no dejaba de sentirse agradecido de que lo escogiera. Alegría fue que, a meses de su boda hayan sido bendecidos con el nacimiento de una linda bebé, su Miwa, su hija pequeña. Niña hermosa con delgados mechones cubriendo su cabeza, ojos inocentes y llenos de vida y una dulce risita. Esa fue su familia cuando no tenía pelos a montón por todo el cuerpo y tener que vivir en las alcantarillas.

Familia que se le fue arrebatada por quien era hace años su hermano. Con el creció y entrenó, y como si eso no valiera nada, no lo pensó dos veces antes de ir a su casa en medio de la noche y prenderle fuego, sólo en un intento de asesinarlo con un sable. Que obviamente no lo consiguió, ya que su amada esposa, Tang Shen, se interpuso en su camino. El frío metal la atravesó, dio un último suspiro con su bello rostro en agonía y cayó con un ruido sordo sobre al piso decorado con su sangre. Una imagen aterradora tatuada en su memoria, únicamente comparada con el hecho de no encontrar a Miwa.

_¿No te gustó?_

Día tras día… noche tras noche… pesadilla tras pesadilla.

_Pues, sorpresa. Estás solo…_

Los meses siguientes a la tragedia fueron de sumo dolor. Y él sólo recurría a las lágrimas y sollozos callados, no tenía a nadie. Su clan fue asesinado el mismo asqueroso día, donde estaban sus amigos de la infancia, los hombres trabajadores que se pasaban horas entrenando para la próxima batalla, las mujeres que felizmente escuchaban a sus hijos y los metían en sus camas con arrullos suaves. Sin olvidar, claro, a sus padres.

… _perdido_

El único remedio fue irse del país.

_Pero, eso no quedó ahí…_

A un lugar desconocido donde empezar de nuevo. Ya casi había perdido la esperanza, de no ser por sus nuevos hijos. Sí, hijos.

_Te levantaste…_

SUS HIJOS.

A los que amaba con todo su ser.

Que el Ángel de la Muerte o incluso El Diablo mismo viniera en persona si le daba la gana, pero el no tomaría a lo más preciado que poseía en el mundo. Primero tendría que matarlo, o sea, pasar sobre él, si quería tomar a sus jóvenes. Él los protegería, los protegería de todo tipo de peligro y de todos aquellos que tuvieran el suficiente valor (y estupidez) de atreverse a siquiera verlos con malas intenciones.

_Encontraste un camino…_

Desde el momento que los vio por primera vez, supo que eran suyos.

Supo que eran sus hijos. Supo que ÉL era el padre de esos niños. Cómo olvidarlo. Cómo olvidar lo que realmente le sucedió a él y a sus hijos. Él, apenas llegando al continente americano y bajando del avión, llamó al primer taxi que se acercó, se subió y se dirigió a la moderna Nueva York.

La que cada año atraía con sus magníficos museos, sus lindos parques, costosas tiendas y un sinfín de monumentos históricos (entre ellos, la grandiosa Estatua de La Libertad), a turistas a nivel mundial. Obviamente, un buen lugar para que viva un hombre destrozado y con ganas de una fresca perspectiva. Compró una casa pequeña, pues no veía el caso de una amplia, aunque tuviera el dinero, se encontraba sin familia, el espacio no cabía (o mejor, no existía) en la lista de necesidades plasmada en su cabeza de memoria. Ya instalado fue a recorrer las concurridas calles, intentado perderse en la multitud; como si fuera uno más de ellos, uno más que solo salía del trabajo para pasar a una cafetería a tomar un café por el estrés del día, uno más que gritaba a viva voz los descuentos para que las gentes vengan como hormigas al pan a su tienda, uno más que no podía esperar a que el semáforo se dignara a cambiar de color para seguir su camino y recoger a sus niños en la escuela, uno más que con portafolio en manos iba presuroso a la siguiente junta de la empresa, uno más… sólo quería ser uno más.

Volver a la normalidad. Al tiempo en que cansado de dar sus clases de ninjutsu, se tiraba en su cama al lado de su amada esposa, quien con ternura lo besaría y le pondría en su pecho a su bebé para que jugara un ratito con ella haciendo caras graciosas. Si el poder de regresar el tiempo le perteneciera… para volver atrás. Pero no es posible, están muertas, muertas. Y no puede quedarse atrás, no debe quedarse atrás, el camino correcto era seguir, al frente, al frente en todo momento.

Sin pensarlo, entró en Central Park donde presenció su gran dolor, una familia, una familia feliz. Sentada en el mantel típico de cuadros junto a una cesta de picnic repleta de bocadillos y manjares bajo un frondoso árbol. Que con sus fuetes ramas y delicadas hojitas mantenían a la familia fuera del caluroso sol. Eran tres los integrantes, una mujer de cabellos rizados dorados, un hombre de ancho pecho moreno y una pequeña niña, con el cabello idéntico a la madre y los ojos avellana, iguales a los de su padre.

_Un nuevo rumbo…_

El impacto fue tal que, corrió con toda la energía que pudieran reunir sus piernas. Al parar su ajetreada carrera, se ubicó al otro extremo de la ciudad. Además, en un tiempo record. Respiró con dificultad. Dios, como dolía. Aún tenía los pulmones sofocados y el corazón palpitando. Tocó su cara con su mano, las lágrimas, en su punto de quiebre, pedían descender por sus mejillas como el agua por una cascada, el hombre se negaba a ceder.

Cambiando el rumbo de su lento paso, giró a la derecha para encontrarse con una escena no común. Unos hombres de traje, seis aproximadamente, traían consigo a cuatro pequeñas tortugas, por su tamaño, diría que sólo abrían visto la luz hace unos minutos. En un contenedor sellado y con agujeros para permitir que vivan los recién nacidos.

-Kraang, ¿Dónde está el conocido como contacto que Kraang y Kraang debían contactar en este lugar conocido como callejón?-pidió el primer hombre, seguramente el jefe.

-Kraang no posee el conocimiento que Kraang solicita a Kraang.

Su forma de hablar le extrañó muchísimo, sus instintos de maestro ninja activaron sus sentidos de alarma. Terminar metido con una banda no era una opción, puede que sea un experto en combate, pero no es tonto. El enemigo nunca debe ser subestimado. Lentamente se dispuso a regresar por donde vino, un pie a la vez, aún los tipos en lo suyo, no prestaron atención a la sombra que se deslizaba a su lado. Ya estaba a dos pasos de ser capaz de dar media vuelta y correr de nueva cuenta. Cuando, por mala suerte, una rata de pelaje castaño y rayas negras se atravesó justo en el mismo sitio que asentaba su talón, le pisó la cola. El roedor soltó un chillido agudo y rascuñó con sus garras su tobillo. ¡Oh, no! Eso no era bueno en lo absoluto…

-Kraang, detén al humano, en este momento, conocido como testigo.

-Kraang hará lo que Kraang ordenó.

Comenzaron a rodearlo tres de ellos, los demás aún en estricto control de las criaturas. Tomando nota, del dato, formuló una manera de salir del lío con las tortugas. Uno de ellos por fin se animó, y con su arma disparó. Usando sus piernas y el suelo dio un gran salto, pasando por encima, no sin antes haber dado tremenda patada en la nuca del tipo. Rápidamente, se unieron sus compañeros, se escucharon disparos (que fueron ágilmente esquivados), choques y gritos.

_Un soporte…_

Él los venció, no quedó ninguno de pie, pero aún sus instintos seguían inquietos. Todavía había peligro, levantando la vista examinó el resto del callejón.

Silencio… es todo lo que se oía.

Nada… era lo que veía.

No se tranquilizó, con cuidado arrebató el contenedor del… ¿robot? A cada uno de sus contrincantes le salían chispas, otra razón para desaparecer. Emprendió su camino de vuelta casa con las tortuguitas, que decidió adoptar, tal vez con ellas no se sentiría tan solo.

No llegó muy lejos…

**¡FLAP!**

Cayó al suelo.

-Kraang, obtén al conocido como testigo, que deberá ser presentado a Kraang Supremo.

-Kraang, llevará al conocido como testigo a Kraang Supremo.

Ambos se movilizaron, llevando hombre hacia su vehículo, que resultó ser una camioneta blanca, con neumáticos gruesos y una rara impresión a su costado. Abrieron las puertas con ahínco, esposaron al humano en la parte trasera. Las bebés tortugas, ahora asustadas, en posesión de uno de aquellos extraños seres, no paraban de temblar.

-Kraang, enciende la denominada como camioneta-dijo la voz robótica del individuo sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

La orden obtuvo como respuesta el rugido del motor. Partieron sin demora…

El viaje duró apenas diez minutos antes de que se alzara ante ellos el edificio TCRI, situado en el centro de Nueva York y que llamaba la atención por su interesante diseño. Pertenecía a una antiquísima compañía que fue evolucionando con el pasar de los años, que como todas, anduvo por caídas en ciertas épocas, sin embargo, ahí estaba erguido en toda su gloria. Gozando observar las miradas furiosas de los otros edificios no tan prestigiosos. Abriendo sus puertas de vidrio, dio la calurosa bienvenida con guardias armados.

Los sentados en la camioneta, bajaron con armas en ristre. Uno de los guardias se acercó al piloto de la blancuzca nave-¿Qué trae Kraang en el vehículo llamado camioneta?-preguntó presurosamente-Al humano que descubrió a Kraang y Kraang esperando al conocido como contacto, y los reptiles conocidos como tortugas que serán, próximamente, los conocidos como sujetos de prueba para el propósito de Kraang Supremo.

Juntos sacaron sus prisioneros. Hamato Yoshi, esposado de pies y manos, era cargado por tres de ellos-Llévenlos al último piso-el sujeto de la izquierda, siendo el último al entrar al ascensor, pulsó el botón señalado. El ruido de traslado despertó al cautivo, no obstante, era imposible realizar cualquier maniobra de escape de alguna forma, lo que le dispararon lo tornó impotente.

Se escuchó el traqueteo de los cables forzados por la cantidad de peso a soportar.

**¡TRACK, TRACK…!**

Paró de momento, se oyó un chasquido y las compuertas se separaron. Dando camino a que entre en la cabina un gas verdoso. El hombre japonés presente, empezó a toser y poco a poco dejar de respirar. ¡Esa cosa lo iba a matar sino se hacía algo!

_Una motivación…_

-¡Kraang, coloca el objeto llamado mascarilla!

Se le colocó, el color volvió al rostro de Yoshi cubierto por sudor y cabellos despeinados que caían por su frente. Tomó el aire de la mascarilla con alarma. ¡Que gusto poder respirar! Su mirada se posó en las pequeñas tortugas, quienes fueron puestas en una distinta jaula de contención para que reciban el necesitado oxígeno.

**DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…**

-¡Llamada de Kraang Supremo!-gritó uno de los responsables de que casi se ahogara con el gas infernal, a lo que sus compañeros respondieron con júbilo marchando como si de un desfile militar se tratase y entonando todos en coro…

-**¡KRAANG, KRAANG, KRAANG, KRAANG…!**

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, ¡¿Qué les pareció?!<strong>

**No se preocupen que vendrá mucho más, recuerden que prometí terminar TODAS mis historias. Así que relájense, den sus fabulosos comentarios y disfruten.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a: TsukihimePrincess, Rocio, Rose Black Dragon, WakaiSenshi, yukio87, leolover313, QueenInBlue, Marialis Collazo, I Love Kittens too, dragonazabache, Crystal Violeta, marisa y monyer, invaso'rs Queen, Nightcathybrid, walkergrimes, karai saki, etc. A todos los que me siguen.**

**Me despido, mis amigos. Nos leemos y besos.**

**Ja, ja, ja.**

**SAYONARA**

**Atte. Aleutica Chikayra Hamato.**


End file.
